


I Love You

by FangirlAuthor



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Book: Carry On, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAuthor/pseuds/FangirlAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alternately called: A Day In The Life Of Baz). Set before Carry On. <br/>Baz tries to deal with his feelings for Snow their sixth year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, its been a while, but I'm back. I hope you guys love it.

BAZ  
I slowly fix my tie in front of the mirror while casually glancing over at the shirtless Simon Snow still draped in his bed. For the record I don't need a mirror to do my tie, I figured it out first year (Simon still does, it's ridiculous) (he probably just does it to look at himself. Git), it's just useful to look at him without being so obvious. His mouth is slightly opened and his face is scrunched up like he's concentrating. Damn him and his stupid, gorgeous face. Damn teenage hormones and the desperate longing to lick his perfect chest (I'd start right at his navel and just go till I reached his pale lips). Simon groans loudly, fighting the morning. 

"I love you." I think, but it doesn't come out. "Snow, you're finally waking up, good. Or else you'll miss class and Merlin knows you need it."

He shrugs and sits up slowly. I try not to stare at his shirtless torso. 

"Good morning to you too." He yawns. I roll my eyes and grab my wand before walking out of the room. I need to get away from him. I hear him whisper "Git." as I slowly trudge to the dining hall. 

~~~

Niall stares blatantly at Agatha and I refuse to allow myself to stare at Snow (he stares enough for the both of us). Agatha is telling them something and Bunce is pretending to be interested while Simon looks like a goat with its shepherd. 

"I love you." I want to yell at him, but the words don't come. "Niall close your mouth you idiot." He snaps his mouth closed and out of his daze. I glance over at Simon, he's busy shoveling food into his mouth, as usual. 

~~~

"Snow, maybe you should move back to first year since you can't handle an easy sixth year spell!" Simon flinches at the insult and goes back to desperately saying words. 

"Sleep like a log! SLEEP like a log!" He waves his wand frantically at the mouse, trying to will the spell to work. 

He's getting close to going off, I can feel the magic being sucked in and turning hot. I could push him closer, I want to, just to see his face turn even more golden and to have the feeling of him shielding me from the explosion. 

"I'm in love with you!" I desperately want to tell him like its my only purpose, but instead I'm about to say something rude when Mrs Possibelf comes over. 

"How are you boys doing?" She asks sweetly but with fierce eyes. Simon stutters foolishly. 

"Um f-fine." She looks at Simon before walking away to some other students. I turn to Simon and his face is inches from mine. I could kiss him right now, right here, but I don't. "I'm watching you Baz." He glares violently. 

"I've noticed, Snow." And I turn back to my book and ignore his obvious sideways glances. 

~~~

"FUCK YOU BAZ!" Simon yells as I try to wipe the Agatha's lipstick (disgusting shade of pink) (the only pink I like is the color of Simon's lips) off of my cheek. 

"I love you." I want to tell him, I want to sing those words to him, but they don't leave my throat. "It's not my fault your girlfriend likes me better than you." He glares (more violently than normal) and I reciprocate. It was honestly her, she was following me when I was trying to feed and I couldn't just let her. And I wanted to see his expression if I grabbed her hands, she kissed my cheek though. 

"She's not my girlfriend." He huffs.

"Obviously not. Poor Snow." I mock and he growls. 

"I absolutely despise you!" He shouts and raises a fist.

"Anathema!" I yell just before his fist connects with my jaw. 

"FUCK!" We both say and my hand flies to my cheek and he tries to move his but it's already frozen. 

~~~

I hold the ice pack softly against my face as I walk to the catacombs. Eating going to be so pleasant with a swollen face tonight, fuck you Snow. Of course the git is following me. The magic is radiating off of him in waves, huge waves, I could drown in him. He shouldn't even be here, the Anathema should have kicked him out and left him crying at the gates. I quickly turn around. 

"Seriously Snow, what is this, last year?" He steps out into the open, his paralyzed hand is hanging, limp by his side. 

"Only because I can't trust you anymore, not that I ever could."

I'm about to offer a snide remark when I feel the ground shake. I'm always being interrupted. Simon searches the tree line from where he's standing. I can tell he is nervous, I can feel him trying to push it down. Suddenly a Giant walks out into the clearing. 

"Fuck." Simon whispers and if I wasn't in this situation I would laugh at the problem. 

"YOU!" The Giant shouts (everything they say is shouting) and points at Simon. "YOU HURT MY FAMILY, MY FOREST!" 

The Giant starts toward him and Simon grabs his sword with his non dominant hand and swings it, but it's useless against the strong Giant and it falls from his weak grip. Luckily, Giants are stupid, so he doesn't manage to grab Simon before he scrambles away. I run toward the trees and Simon follows as we go deeper into the woods with the giant close behind. We hide behind an oak tree and I reach for my wand but it's not there (my father will kill me if I've lost it). 

"I don't remember hurting any Giants."

"It was probably the humdrum trying to get them to do his dirty work." I look frantically for my wand but can't find it. "My wand must have dropped." 

"I'm half tempted to laugh at you."

"I can still hurt you." I glare at him. "You'll have to use yours."

"What!" 

"Go on Mage's Heir. Save the day." I can't believe I said that. I should just say "I love you." I want to, I almost do. 

~~~

"Sleep like a log!" Simon shakily points his wand at the giant from behind the tree next to mine. 

"Why the hell are you doing that spell, you don't know it?!"

"It's the only one I remember! I blanked on the others!" I'm going to die. Simon Snow and I are going to die together (it's almost romantic). We're going to die because the Mage's Heir can't remember a fucking spell! 

"I love you!" I scream, but only "Fuck you!" comes out.

"Not helping!" Simon glances at me worriedly and goes back to shouting at the Giant and drawing him nearer to our hiding place and us closer to our deaths. 

"Snow!" I call and he ignores me. I groan loudly. Stupid git.   
"Simon!" He turns his head toward me, finally. "Don't think about the words, just feel and pull the magic from around you and aim through your wand." It feels almost unnatural to give him advice. 

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, concentrating. The Giant is searching through the trees not far from us and it won't be long before he finds us. I've always wanted to kiss Simon before I died, or at least tell him I'm sorry, or that I'm hopelessly in love with him. It almost doesn't seem real, the prospect of dying by a Giant, not Simon running his ridiculous sword through my heart and my final words of love leaving an unbearable burden on him. 

I quickly come back to reality as Simon yells at the giant, getting his attention.   
"YOU BLOW UP MY FAMILY, FIRE, SMOKE!"

"Sleep like a log!" Simon's arm stiffens, like he's been shocked and he points his wand at the Giant and it immediately crumples to the ground in a sleeping heap. My mouth drops open and Simon sinks to the ground. I run over and kneel next to him, shaking his shoulders. 

"Snow. Snow! Simon!" He slowly stirs awake and I breathe a sigh of relieve.   
"Thank Merlin, I want to be the one to kill you, remember." He smiles, still slightly dazed. 

"You called me Simon."

"What, no I didn't. Come on, get up, we have to get back before curfew." I grab him by the arm and help him up, and we start heading back. 

~~~

"Is your hand still frozen?" Simon has been extremely quiet on the walk back, but he nods his head slowly. I laugh but it's quickly knocked out of my throat when he grabs me by the collar and pushes me against a tree. 

"What the fu-" I'm cut off by his mouth against mine so quickly I can see stars. He tugs on my lip with his teeth then let's go and stares at me. "Crowley."

"Yeah." His blue eyes are locked with mine, but then he looks down. "I can move my hand again." He grins. 

"Well then put it to some use."

My hands go up to his neck and I pull his lips against mine and his hands reach under my shirt and up my back. He moans and pushes against me harder, leaving no room between us or for any thoughts except him and his mouth. We finally break apart and Simon blushes and gulps for air trying to find his voice (I'd bite him right on the neck, maybe his Adam's apple) (he'd probably moan) (Crowley, I love his moans). I grab his hands in mine and he looks down at our intertwined hands. There's so much to say, yet so much that can't be said. He looks back up at me and his face is flushed. 

"Hey." He says. "I love you." I think 

"Hey." I say back. 

He smiles at me. "I love you." he whispers.

"I love you." I finally say and I can feel my heart leave my chest and fly to the stars. I think I've died, but then I realize I'm still very much alive and he is still very much looking at me. Then I grab his neck and bring his mouth back to mine.


End file.
